


Lucy's Capture

by faraday682



Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Humiliation, Scat, Urination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday682/pseuds/faraday682
Summary: Lucy is captured in Episode #22 of Fairy Tail and given a bucket for a bathroom. This story is an expansion on what could have happened.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lucy's Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail and its characters belong to their respective creators and owners. I am not the original author; this story was originally posted [here](https://nyou.animegirldesp.org/nf/viewstory.php?sid=642) on November 27, 2012 by goldenargo86.  
>   
>  **Original Author's Notes:**  
>  This story is set around Fairy Tail Episode #22 with only a few minor story changes.

**Part I**

Lucy had not been with Fairy Tail long when her father, from whom she had run away from to be a mage, found her. The evil guild phantom lord was sent to capture her and bring her home. Lucy fought to try to escape from them but was no match for Juvia and lost her spirits keys. Powerless, Lucy was taken to phantom lord’s hideout and locked away in a tower to await her father and the prearranged marriage he had set for her. Lucy had not given herself to anybody and she certainly would not submit to some rich boy whose parents had her father seeing dollar signs and not love for his daughter.

Lucy’s cell is entirely made of stone with no comforts. A window too high to escape from was her only view of the outside world. Twice a day, a meal was slipped through the door. The meal was quite good as they wanted Lucy to eat and not look mistreated when her father paid for her return. However, her captors did try to humiliate her whenever possible. Lucy had been cursed with a small bladder ever since she was little, and could vividly remember how humiliating it was when her parents had to stop the carriage so she could pee on the roadside. Although Lucy was a tomboy, she did like to have a little dignity. So when Lucy discovered that her toilet was nowhere to be found, she was mortified. For the next few hours, Lucy tried to suppress her urge to pee as she eyeballed the small rusty metal bucket that Master Jose had left her when she pleaded with him to let her go to the toilet.

"I wish I were a boy. Then I could pee out the window on my captors. Maybe even that water woman, Juvia..." Lucy thought and giggled. But alas, this was not to be, and she was fairly certain there was some sort of surveillance Lacrima in the room anyhow.

As the hours passed on, Lucy became more and more desperate. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that they were not going to let her use a proper toilet, and that she had to fend for herself. Lucy did not want to give her captors and their surveillance Lacrima the pleasure of watching her wet herself in humiliation, so she clenched her bladder muscles tight, picked up the pail, and headed for a corner. Placing the bucket down, Lucy hiked up her skirt and pulled her blue bikini cut panties with a heart design similar to the one on her shirt, down to her ankles.

Hovering ever so slightly so she wouldn’t actually touch the bucket, Lucy made sure that the Lacrima got a good view of her perfectly round pale ass and nothing more. Once she was satisfied with her position, Lucy relaxed and began to pee. Urine immediately shot out of Lucy, splitting into a few streams as it hissed past her smooth vaginal lips and spattered into the bucket. The loud hissing noise that her release made was followed quickly by a metallic pining sound, as her urine streams splashed the walls and bottom of the bucket. Lucy’s face was of pure ecstasy and relief, as she thought of all the hours she was holding it in.

After a few seconds, her streams converged together to produce an amber downpour with a slightly fan shape to it. Lucy blushed a bit, as she heard the sound of her spray hitting the metal bucket and pool of urine at the bottom. After about thirty more seconds, Lucy’s stream tapered off to a few drips, and she shook her butt up and down to get the drops off of her vagina. Pulling up her panties in one swift motion, Lucy adjusted her miniskirt and belt. Then she took the pail full of urine, and tossed it out the window hoping to hit a guard. Little did Lucy know that what she had done would lead to both her rescue and humiliation.

* * *

**Part II**

Natsu and Happy were out looking for Lucy. It had been over a day now since Lucy had been captured, and they had no clue where to look for her. Suddenly, Natsu picked up a scent that smelt like Lucy but a little different than what he normally smelled. Natsu and Happy started following the Lucy scent.

It had been a few hours since Lucy’s adventure with the rusty bucket, and the guards who had heard her release had been teasing her relentlessly calling her princess “pee” among other things. Lucy, however, had bigger problems than their cat calls and nicknames; she had been farting for the past hour, and was getting a pressing feeling that something needed to come out. When Master Jose came to see her, she begged him again for the bathroom and was denied. If she wasn’t rescued soon, Lucy was going to need to take a dump in the cell, and the soldiers would certainly hear that. Deciding that the bucket would make too much noise, Lucy eyed a small drain in the corner by the window.

"The window will help with the smell," Lucy reasoned with herself, as she dreaded the moment in which she would have to put her plan into action.

The dreaded moment came a few minutes later, after letting a fart so big that she almost shat her panties. Lucy waddled over to the corner clutching her stomach, lowered her blue panties to her ankles, and hiked up her mini skirt once more. Lucy was mindful of the surveillance Lacrima, and made sure that only the wall could see her primate parts.

Quickly assuming the squatting position, Lucy began her relief immediately by letting a large buildup of farts out at once, making a loud long PFFFFFTTTT noise. With the gas cleared out, Lucy’s small asshole stretched out past its normal size, as the tip of a turd poked its head out announcing the beginning of her dump. Lucy gritted her teeth and bore down as her turd stretched out her ass and snaked down to the ground. A small less forceful stream of pee tinkled out of her vaginal lips, and formed a small river that lead to the drain. Lucy’s first turd broke off, and landed on the stone floor. Immediately, a second larger turd started coming out of Lucy’s ass, stretching her asshole to three times its normal size, as it tried to keep up with the monster Lucy was throwing at it.

As Natsu approached the source of Lucy’s scent he could smell it getting stronger and more pungent. When Happy flew Natsu up to the tower he couldn’t believe what he saw. He had found Lucy all right -- with her pants down ass in the air slightly working on letting loose the biggest turd Natsu had ever seen, suddenly understanding the source of Lucy’s “enhanced” scent.

“Hey Lucy, what have they been feeding you here? Damn, that’s big!” Natsu called out

Lucy was so surprised hearing Natsu’s voice that her asshole clamped shut dropping her turd, leaving her messy asshole in full view of Natsu, whom Happy had dropped off at the window. Lucy screamed at Natsu to turn around, but he just stood there in awe of what he was seeing. Lucy’s efforts to stop pooping were in vain as her ass continued to drop small turds onto the pile as Natsu watched. After another minute, Lucy pulled her panties up and ran towards Natsu.

“Not going to wipe?” Natsu teased her.

“Not unless you’re going to do it for me,” Lucy said sheepishly, as Happy came to the rescue and look them back to Fairy Tail.

30 minutes later, Master Jose of Phantom Lord returned to collect Lucy for return to her father -- only to find not Lucy but only a neatly coiled pile of shit she had left him. Fairy Tail will pay he swore.


End file.
